How You Became My Best Friend
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EPIC LAUGHTER! T for some stuff...


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EPIC! I hope you like it :D  
**

* * *

"Yeah like that, but bring it up a little more- NO NOT THAT MUCH! Now bring it over to the right a little bit..." Dustin said, holding a clipboard in one hand while the other one was pointing to random places. The Sherbats sighed, trying their best to work together to get the banner hung up. Normally, Dustin's garden actually looked quite depressing, because of all the nocturnal pinata's in the area. But today, it actually looked quite different.

The two Sherbat homes were cleaned out and were decorated with streamers and balloons. A banner hung between them, linking the two homes together. The Mallowolf homes, taking up the whole side where Dastardos's home was, were also cleaned off and decorated with balloons and stuff. The single Galagoogoo home looked pretty normal despite the balloons on it, and it had a big present beside it. The Pretztails were grooming each other, determined to look their best today. The Crowla homes were still getting cleaned off, since the Crowlas were taking their sweet time with it. Dustin didn't notice they were taking so long to clean it off, since he was now busy tying ribbons around the Salamango home in front of the tiny pond in the corner, right where the Wild Galagoogoo's come out to play. The profitimoles were walking around the snack table, craning their necks to see the cake that rested upon it. The Badgecicles, however, weren't exactly doing much to make it better. They, honestly, have been sleeping since 8:00 last night, where Dustin first began to clean up and plant the tulips. it was now 5:00am, and he would be arriving soon.

"Come on guys! We have to hurry- He will be here any minute now!" Dustin said, in kinda of a freaked out tone. He finished tying the last ribbon on the Salamango house as his only Galagoogoo pranced her way up, holding a small mirror in her tiny hands. She made a cute little squeak, holding it up as high as she can. Dustin looked down, smiling.

"Thanks Gabbie! I need a hair check anyway," The gardener said, taking up the little mirror that he... um... _borrowed_ from Leafos. Gabbie let out a happy chirp, playing with her papery tail as she hopped back over to her home. Dustin was looking in the little mirror, checking his hair out.

For once, the blonde mop had been washed, and brushed thoroughly. It looked actually quite fluffy, and was much curlier then usual. His Mallowolf mask was on straight, and had been polished off to give in a bit of a shine in the sunlight. Dustin nodded in approval, now looking down at his clothes.

"Hey Mallory," He called out to the nearby Mallowolf, "Does my outfit look okay?" The Mallowolf looked at the outfit. Dustin was wearing a grey and white striped shirt that buttoned in the middle, a pink scarf tied muffler style, denim skinny jeans, and grey Converse. If the Mallowolf could have spoken, she would tell Dustin that he looked incredibly gay.

Dustin was about to say something to the Mallowolf when suddenly the Crowla's started to screech- the sign that he was coming.

"QUICK! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND HIDE!" Dustin shouted, darting behind a Mallowolf home. The pinata's scrambled to get inside their homes, and the sherbats flew into theirs, without putting up the rest of the banner. The one corner drooped over, hiding the last two letters and part of the letter before that. Before Dustin could shout at something to fix it, the guy they had been waiting for had come into view.

Seedos grumbled to himself, tired as hell that morning. His Shellybeans remembered his birthday, and boy, they didn't want to shut up. The little things squeaked and squeaked and squeaked and squeaked-

They were just really loud, to put it in a blunt way.

_Ugh... Maybe Dustin can be tolerable today, _he thought to himself, _... Yeah right. It's Dustin. That idiot is probably sitting in the middle of his garden, thinking about some dumb way to get Maxime to like him, and then dragging me into it as usual-_

Seedos stopped dead in his tracks. His purple eyes were wider then usual, taking in what he was seeing. Dustin's garden was actually... cleaned up and normal looking. Tulips were planted everywhere, there were steamers and balloons all over the place, there were presents, and a large banner that read-

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEL**

* * *

"Seel?" The seed merchant muttered. He looked down at a lone profitimole as it was sniffing the ground before him. He then heard a super angry growl that made him jump a little.

"YOU IDIOT! What part of HIDE do you NOT underSTAND!" Dustin shouted, racing forward, his fists in the air. Seedos was about to turn to run when Dustin dived down, grabbing the squealing profitimole.

"Seedos is going to be here any minute now, and when you don't hide, it ruins the WHOLE SURPRISE-" Dustin was saying as he got up, the profitimole in his hands. He suddenly became quiet, his dark blue eyes looking over at Seedos. His lips were partly open, as if to say something to the seed merchant. Seedos was quiet as well, just staring at the gardener.

"... SURPRISE!" Dustin shouted, flinging his arms up into the air. The Profitimole he was holding flew out of his hands, landing in the punch bowl 16 feet away. All the pinata's started to come out of their homes, making noises as if to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in their own ways. Dustin took a step forward, giving Seedos a big Fizzlybear hug and lifted him off the ground a couple of inches.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEDMOUR!" He said as he started to spin around, "AND SOMEONE BETTER FIX THAT BANNER OR NO ONE GETS CAKE!"

"Dizzy, DIZZY, DIZZY!" Seedos shouted, his head spinning from Dustin's twirling, his glasses sliding off and hitting the ground somewhere. Dustin smiled widely, putting Seedos down so his brains could unscramble. Seedos shook his head, blinking a few times as he waited for the dizziness to go away. Dustin bent over, picking up the yellow/orange striped glasses, sliding them onto Seedos's face so he could see once again.

"Thank you," He said, fixing them into place, "Now what is going on here?"

"It's your birthday party Seedmour!" Dustin said happily, turning around to look over the party area, "I spent ALL night setting up! But I didn't think you would come so early..." Seedos blinked, looking at the banner again as a sherbat fixed it right into place.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEDOS!**

* * *

"You... threw me a birthday party?" Seedos said, before looking at Dustin with a somewhat-angry face, "Dustin, if you think this is going to make me give you even MORE seeds-"

"No! I don't need more seeds. I threw it as a friend! Juice?" Dustin asked, holding out a cup of orange juice. Seedos hesitantly took the cup, looking at it. It _did_ look normal...

"Oh please, I didn't drug it!" Dustin said in annoyance, "It's fresh squeezed- and I got several beatings over the head from stealing the oranges from Seiko!"

"You took shovel beatings to get me a drink?" Seedos asked, his eye brow raised. Dustin shrugged, his goofy coming back onto his face.

"Well... Yeah," he answered. Seedos stood there momentarily, almost surprised that someone like _ Dustin_ would go through all this trouble to throw a little party.

"Well, that's what friends do," Dustin said in a warm tone, as if he truly meant what he had said. Seedos looked at his suspiciously, as well as all the other pinata in the garden.

"... Friends?" He said. Dustin nodded.

"Friends."

"... Well, if we are, then this is the first friendly thing you have done for me in years," Seedos said. Dustin pouted.

"No! Remember last week?" Dustin said, "I helps you get your foot out of the ground when you stepped into that bunnycomb hole!"

"One thing doesn't count," Seedos said, "And besides, you didn't help right away! You had to make sure you took pictures of it and upload them onto Maskbook first, _then_you helped me!" Dustin pouted, looking down at the ground.

"You know, most people would say thank you when someone throws them a party," He said sadly. Seedos sighed.

"Look, I seriously just woke up only 15 minutes ago," Seedos said, "And frankly, I never expected someone like you to remember my birthday at all."

"Of course I would Seedos! After all, you're my best friend," Dustin said, his warm, friendly tone returning. The same tone he had used when he and the seed merchant first met. Although, Seedos was still a bit doubtful.

"I don't know Dustin," He said, "How do I know it's not just another thing to show how much your 'changing' just so you can impress Maxime and find a few more friends?" Dustin looked a bit taken back.

"Seedmour," Dustin said a bit sadly, "I literally paid for all of this so that you could have an awesome birthday! What, did you expect Jardiniero to throw you one?" Seedos stiffened. a bit. Dustin sighed.

"Okay, that was a bit far there," Dustin said, "I take that back. But I didn't decide to go through the big 'change' to impress Maxime, or because I needed more friends. Actually, I didn't even fall for Maxime until _ after_I decided to."

"Then... What made you want to change?" Seedos asked curiously. Dustin put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"You Seedmour. After you ran out of the ball, _after _ I made you do that _ thing_, I actually felt pretty bad about it. Of course, I had to get told off by a creepy floating man, hit on by the monopoly guy on steroids, and thrown out by my Uncle's security guards to make me realize how much of an asshole I was," The blonde boy said, "Seedos, I know it's hard to believe, but you're my only true friend and... I didn't want to chase you away..." He paused, waiting for Seedos to say something. He was looking down at the ground. It felt like hours of the awkward silence before he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Dustin looked up, his eyes a bit watery now. Seedos was standing in front of him, staring at him.

"You changed... because of me?"

"Yeah..." Dustin said, sniffling a bit, "I mean... we were just so..." The blonde boy didn't finished. Seedos stood there for a moment, a smile forming on his face.

"Dustin... tell me... do you remember how we met?" He asked. Dustin blinked, a small smile on his face as he started to remember.

* * *

_Seedos fell to the ground with a small thud. His glasses had fallen off, and his mask was cracked in a few places. Under his mask, his top lip was cut, and he could taste blood in his mouth. A shadow loomed over him, and Seedos looked up at the figure about him._

_Bear A. Marcus._

_"You don't really think that you can give Bear three seeds and your done with it, do ya?" The bully growled, "No. Plus, you gave Bear a bunch of flowers- do I look like the faggy Eddie Lizard to you?"_

"_No, because you're not exactly a good looking one-" Seedos was cut off, exhaling sharply as Bear's foot connected with his stomach._

_"Did Bear tell you to speak?" Bear growled. Seedos gripped his stomach in pain, wincing a bit. His eyes were closed, waiting for another hit from Bear when-_

_"Well, you asked him a question that wasn't exactly rhetorical," A voice called out. Bear turned around, glaring behind him. Seedos opened an eye, looking over at where the voice was._

_Standing behind Bear was a young boy, probably about 13 years old. He had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, with brown gloves on his hands. He had a Mallowolf mask on his face, giving him a bit of an intimidating look, but not too much, since he was actually quite scrawny as if he were starving almost. In one hand, he had a rugged bag, and in the other, he had a rugged, broken-like shovel. _

_"The hell are you?" Bear asked, raising a brow at the boy. Seedos was looking curiously as well, waiting to hear the name._

_"I'm Dustin, a new gardener in this part of the island," The boy said, "I was on my way back from town when I saw your ugly costume, and the scrawny merchant on the ground," He looked at Seedos, "Your Leafos's little brother, aren't you?" Seedos managed a weak nod, thinking to himself if this guy was truly insane. _

_"WAIT! Did you say Bear's costume was ugly?" Bear asked angrily. Dustin shrugged._

_"Well, it's not exactly attractive," He looked nervously at Bear's enormous fist, inhaling sharply at the sight of it, "Tell me- Do you beat up people who are obviously weaker then you because you know you can't take on someone your own size?"_

_"You are SO dead!" Bear growled, racing forward to pound the blonde's face in. Dustin's eyes widened, and he turned on his heels and made a run for it, dropping his shopping bag in the process. Seedos stared wide-eyed, watching as Dustin raced away quickly, giving Bear a hard time to catch up with him. He stood up, and his eyes fell onto the bag he dropped, seeing that it was filled with many kinds of seeds- apple tree, orange tree, blueberry bush, daisy, buttercups._

_Making sure Bear was far away, Seedos took off, the bag in his hands._

* * *

_Dustin was breathing heavily, bent over, his hands on his knees. He was standing in the middle of his garden, which was once Jardiniero's famous garden. Leafos was staring at him, a Mallowolf standing next to her, looking at it's master. Dustin looked up smiling._

_"Hi Leafos! Sorry I was late- thanks for taking care of Mallory for me," He said, petting the little pinata on it's head. Leafos looked at his face, which had a few scratches on it, and his mask was on the ground beside him._

_"What in the world happened to you? Where did those scratches come from, and why aren't you wearing your mask?" Leafos asked quickly, as if she had been waiting to ask those questions for hours. Dustin blinked, staring at her a moment._

_"Well... I saw this guy in a really ugly Fizzlybear suit-"_

_"Bear A. Marcus?"_

_"Yeah. He was picking on some kid with a really big, bulky mask- I think he was your younger brother,"_

_"Seedos?"_

_"Yeah I think... I wasn't sure," Dustin said, "So I tried to stand up for him, and ended up getting chased by the guy. I had to cut through the jungle, so the cuts are probably from bushes and stuff I ran past."_

_"Oh my..."_

_"Yeah, and my mask was really hot, so I just... kinda took it off," He said shyly. Leafos shook her head._

_"Dustin, you were born on this island weren't you? You can't just take your mask off willy-nilly," She started to run back to her house, "I'm going to get you something for those scratches. make sure no one else sees you without your mask!" Dustin watched her walk inside, not even noticing the scrawny nine-year-old behind him._

_"She's a bit of a nag. I promise, you will get used to it," The voice said. Dustin's eyes widened, turning around as he struggled to get his mask on._

_"AH- I mean, hi," He said, shifting his mask into place. Seedos nodded, giving him a small wave with his free hand. The other hand extended out, holding the bag of seeds the blonde boy had dropped._

_"You kinda dropped these when Bear started to chase you," He said a bit shyly. Dustin smiled, taking the seeds from the younger boy. _

_"Wow, thanks! So are you alright? You look pretty banged up," Dustin said, examining Seedos. Seedos shook his head._

_"I'm fine, but maybe a few bruises," He looked up at Dustin, "... Can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead Seedos," Dustin said, pulling out an apple seed from the bag._

_"Why did you stick up for me?" The younger boy asked. Dustin shrugged. _

_"I don't know... I was just walking by, and I saw him hitting you, and... I don't know, I guess I just felt like I had to do something," He smiled, "Hey, watch this." Dustin gripped the apple seed, and chucked it as hard as he could to the dead tree, the home of Dastardos, the pinata reaper. The seed landed near the home, and started to bounce contently. It wasn't long before a Sour Shellybean started to slither it's way out of the dead tree. _

_"What are you-"_

_"Sh... just watch," Dustin whispered, pointing. Seedos watched as the soured pinata slithered over to the apple seed, practically swallowing the thing whole. The Sour Shellybean gagged a little, starting to cocoon. Dustin chuckled._

_"Man, I just figured that out yesterday," He said as the cocoon started to break a little, showing the bright colors of a normal Shellybean, "Did you know that you can fix a Sour Shellybean by feeding it apple seeds?"_

_"Nope," Seedos said, giving him a fake smile. Of course he knew how too do it! But the gardener was so enthusiastic about it, so it would be better just to act like he didn't._

_"... Th-Thank you," Seedos said out of no where. Dustin looked at him curiously._

_"Thank me? For what?"_

_"For sticking up for me," He answered, "No one has ever done that for me before." Dustin smiled, letting out a laugh._

_"Oh please Seedmour! You don't have to thank me," Dustin said, "After all, we can't just let an asshole like Bear get away with that!" Seedos looked at Dustin blankly for a while._

_"... Seedmour?"_

* * *

"OH YEAH! When I showed you how to purify a Sour Shellybean, and the same day I was almost killed!" Dustin said happily, clapping his hands together as he had the happy memory. Seedos gave out a small laugh.

"Yeah. I still can't stress enough how much I appreciated that," The seed merchant said. Dustin scratched the back of his head.

"Me too," Dustin said, "Seedos... I have never said this to anyone before... but I really am glad we became friends. You know you were one of the first people- besides Leafos and Lottie of course- I actually met when I moved here?" Seedos nodded.

"Yeah... I know Dustin..." he said in a soft voice. Seedos couldn't stop the smile on his face as it grew a bit wider. Looking at Dustin at that moment, he started to see that childish looking boy he had met almost five years ago.

"You sure were different back then," he muttered, "What the heck happened to you anyway?" Dustin touched a finger to his chin, lost in thought as another flashback started to come to him.

* * *

_"Wow, that looks FANTASTIC!" Dustin said happily, a his bright blue eyes gazing at the well in awe. The red bricks, the blue roof-thing- it looked perfect!_

_"My my Wolfie! Don't you think it looks amazing?" The blonde gardener asked, petting the young mallowolf, the second one he has gotten after he became a gardener. The mallowolf growled playfully, as if agreeing with him. Dustin walked over, running his skinny hands across the edges of it._

_"Man, wait till Eddie and Seedos see this!" He said to himself, pulling out his alert system._

_"TALLY HO MY FRIEND; IT SEEMS LIKE YOU BOUGHT MY WELL NOW HUH?" a voice echoed from the bottom of it. Dustin screeched, dropping his alert system onto the ground just after sending his alert._

_"WHO THE FUDGE JUST SAID THAT?" Dustin shouted, cowering a bit. He looked down in the well. There was a little dot of light , as well as a small giggle._

_"THAT WAS ME MY FRIEND; MY NAME IS IVOR BARGAIN!"_

_"Oh.. Um, I'm Dustin..."_

_"NICE TO MEET YOU MY FRIEND; TELL ME, DO YOU LIKE PORN?"_

_"... What is porn?" Dustin asked. The well went silent for a moment._

_"MY MY, MY FRIEND; YOU'RE A TEENAGE BOY AREN'T YOU? SHOULDN'T YOU BE LOOKING AT THAT STUFF?"_

_"... Should I?" Dustin asked innocently, still wondering what porn was. It wasn't long until a magazine smacked against his face._

_"OW!"_

_"LOOK INSIDE MY FRIEND; LEARN ABOUT THE AMAZING WONDERS OF THE WORLD!" Ivor shouted. Dustin raised a brow, opening to the first page._

_"Okay, but I still- Well hello," he muttered, his cheeks turning red at the first naked woman his eyes ever set on._

* * *

"You know, I really don't know," Dustin said. Seedos shook his head.

"I don't think your remembering the whole thing..." he said. Dustin put his finger back onto his chin, going into his extreme thinking mode.

* * *

_"Dustin?" Seedos called, walking over the bridge happily. He had gotten a message from Dustin not to long ago, telling him that he really needed to get over to his garden as quickly as possible. His wide purple eyes scanned the garden before setting sight on his friend, although something was different about him._

_"Oh yeah..." Dustin muttered, his blue eyes wide as he scanned the page. Seedos walked over, looking down at Dustin. The blonde boy was sitting with his back against the well, his face buried in the magazine he was holding. Seedos stared at him. _

_"What are you-"_

_"SEEDMOUR LOOK AT THIS! I think this is what a vagina is!" Dustin said, shoving the magazine in his friend's face. Seedos shrieked, smacking the magazine to the ground. Dustin frowned. _

_"Aw Seedmour..."_

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" Seedos shrieked, "__ It looked like a sad old man!" He started_ taking a few steps back, away from the magazine. Dustin promptly picked it up.

_"Apparently... It's what a girl has," Dustin said, "I wonder if Seiko's is like that?"_

_"Why are you looking at girl's body parts? That's disgusting!" Seedos said, almost tripping over a Pretztail from backing away so much. Dustin smiled, but not in the friendly way it used to._

_"Seedos... it's called porn."_

* * *

"... Maybe it's puberty or something," Dustin confirmed, letting his hands drop. He looked in his pants, almost ignoring the face Seedos gave him.

"Yeah, it's puberty..." Dustin said. Seedos made another face, knowing that puberty wasn't the reason. Dustin looked back up, smiling.

"Well... whatever it was... I just want you to still be my friend Seedmour," Dustin said, using the nickname he had used for almost five years now. Seedos returned his smile, scratching the side of his mask.

"Well... As long as you don't EVER show me a porn magazine again,"

"Done!"

"Or make me pretend to be a date for a ball,"

"Okay."

"And to actually help me when my foot gets stuck in a bunnycomb hole-"

"And to make sure that if Bear beats you up, he has to beat the both of us up!" Dustin chirped before he started to laugh. Seedos gave a nervous laugh, not exactly sure what the joke was in that.

"Well, despite all of that," Seedos said, clearing his throat so that Dustin would stop his laughing, "I actually... really do appreciate the the party Dustin. I'm sorry about before- I guess I'm still a bit cranky from the Shellybeans waking me up this morning." Dustin groaned.

"Man, I TOLD you Shellybeans were evil! Sour or not," he said. Seedos shook his head.

"No, they are very good people- _ pinata's_- to talk to," Seedos said, crossing his arms as he gave Dustin a playful look, "They don't go around spilling my secrets."

"Pfft, I don't spill you're secrets Seedmour! That... is totally not cool," Dustin said. Seedos's eyes half-way closed, and his fists were placed on his skinny hips.

"Really?"

"Really."

"They who told the entire village that I bath in my swimsuit-"

"Okay, enough of all that! We have presents to open, and you have a cake to eat!," Dustin said quickly, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I spent two hours making it too." He started to lead our birthday boy to the presents and the cake, which was actually decorated very well with the blue and orange swirled together without mixing the two complementary colors. On top there was black frosting spelling out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", and it had 15 candles on top just waiting to be lit. Seedos's mouth almost watered at how good it looked, until the last part finally sunk in.

"Wait, you made the cake?"

"Yup!"

"... Oh God..." Seedos muttered, his face under the mask turning a bit green as Dustin led him to the presents.

* * *

**WHEW! I finally finished it! Man... this took a while to write... and revise... :D I hoped you liked it Epic~**

**Well, there you go- a crazy little birthday with friendly and not-so-friendly flashbacks in it about the really weird friendship :D I tried to stay as far away from the oerf=verted stuff as much as I could... trust me, even though there is still some in there, it's a lot less then what I was gonna put in it xD**

**But any who... I really hope you liked it :) I don't think I ever worked so hard to write something...**

**And if you are not Epic Laughter... Review if you want :D And you should really read her stories :D They are AMAZING!**

**Please review :3**


End file.
